Addressable or targeted advertising allows advertisers to better access specific geographic or demographic groups as compared to conventional advertising. As more data is collected about individuals, further specificity with targeting can be employed. In this way, numerous versions of particular advertisements may be developed to address the habits or preferences of individual groups, if not individual people. However, the ways in which this content is delivered may be limited in a variety of ways. For example, content provider systems may be capable of only providing or receiving a small fraction of such advertisements, and thus only more generalized targeting may be employed.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for distributing addressable content. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.